Nothing to withhold
by Terfle
Summary: Jack learns that there is more than one way to interpret a gesture. Smutty smut


They nestled up against each other, gentle spooning for a stormy day, pale light blossoming over them as the wind roared and the rain pattered. Nothing mattered but this. Her silky dark hair tickled his face so every so often he kept moving his nose around for a more comfortable nook in her neck. It was suitably cosy, not a concept Phyrne usually gave much priority to. She sighed with wistful lust. She was enjoying the tender attentions of Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, a surprisingly affectionate man under that three piece suit. But right now she wanted another go at getting to masterful Detective Inspector. She'd unleashed that side to him an hour ago and felt hungry for more. She stroked his hand with the back of her finger, a signal he knew well enough by now. Obligingly he slipped that hand where she wanted it, slowly caressing and stroking into the depths he now knew by heart. She signalled her approval with a noise he interpreted well enough and encouraged him to gear up for another session between the sheets. Or on top. Or without. Anything really. He'd been converted to the velvet chaise longue that sat innocently in her room, their alternative spot. He'd never look at one the same way again.

She meanwhile was plotting for a change in tempo. Sliding out the lone finger that was doing an already respectable job, she took his hand in hers, stroking the fingers contemplatively. She thought about how to phrase what she wanted in a way that the Inspector would understand and knew when she wanted it.

'Jack?'

He opened his eyes and snuggled against her shoulder.

'Hmmm?'

'Remind me, what do you say sometimes when I walk into your office?'

He tore his mind away from the designated filth replaying in his mind from earlier and tried to focus. His first guess was correct although he was also thinking of a few other phrases he'd used over the time he'd known her. He went with something he'd said recently.

'Miss Fisher, how about you come over here and unwithhold that piece of evidence.'

She was pleased he had got the first part of her hint.

'What do you accompany it with?' She asked next. Giving him a clue she stroked the first two fingers of his hand suggestively. It took him a few seconds to work it out. He hadn't thought about it before, it was just something he did. He felt it was too feminine for him to crook a finger when beckoning to someone. He slowly used two fingers straight up with a slight quirk to indicate that the object of his attention should move towards him. The last time he did that, Phyrne had looked at him appraisingly for a few seconds, an eyebrow slightly raised, before swanning over to his desk and taking her place among his ordered papers as she usually did. She sat like a fairy queen among a bed of lilies, a veritable Titania. He hadn't paid much attention at the time but now he grasped the relevance.

'Aha.' He didn't try to supress his snort of laughter. He was so naïve not to have thought of it earlier. Just that. Nothing else was needed.

While she laughed delightedly at his enlightenment, he lost no time in drawing the lucky two fingers together and gliding it in where she wanted with the slow stern words of 'Miss Fisher, how about you come right here…'

'Well the desk tends to be a little uncomfortable' she broke in with a hitch in her breath. Here was masterful Jack, the one she'd been dying to unwrap for a while. It earned her a flash of a never seen before devious smile from him while he leisurely applied his standard come hither motion in and out several times over in the best part of a minute to the soundtrack of her pleasure. He'd never think of it the same way again and would certainly refrain from using it with anyone else other than her in a private conversation, boudoir related or not. It was their private joke now.

Miss Fisher gave as good as she got in the vocal department for more than just that minute. He was a quick learner, just the way she liked it.


End file.
